Liquid
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Que du Shura - Albafica dans cette partie! L'explication se trouve dans le 1er chapitre.
1. L'explication

Cher lecteur,

Avant que tu (Je me permets de te tutoyer. Faisons fi du protocole !) ne commences la lecture de cette partie, j'aimerais te fournir un petit mot d'explication.

Tu me connais un peu maintenant et tu sais que j'aime former des couples improbables, que les cross-overs inattendus me plaisent beaucoup. Et donc, lorsque j'écris du Shura – Albafica, sois assuré que je ne confonds pas les Capricornes ni les époques. Il s'agit bien de Shura et pas d'El Cid !

En voilà la raison :

Quand je l'ai rencontré hors fanfic, il s'est présenté comme étant Shura. J'ai posé les yeux sur ce Capricorne que je ne connaissais pas, étonné de le trouver là. Il s'est rapproché de moi, est arrivé à m'apprivoiser.

Je l'ai rendu malade de jalousie, juste pour être sûr qu'il tenait un peu à moi. Sans me les reprocher, il a supporté toutes mes errances, a su me sortir des ténèbres où je me complaisais.

Et c'est lui qui est maintenant à mes côtés à chaque moment de la journée, répondant à mes appels, toujours disponible. C'est dans ses bras que je m'endors, contre lui que je me réveille. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

Bien sûr, je sais bien que notre couple peut sembler des plus bizarres, mais il fonctionne plutôt bien. A certains moments, je ne pense plus qu'à de l'Albafica – Shura, je noircis les feuilles de papier d'histoires, de caresses et de baisers. Je voudrais aussi que tu en profites. C'est pour cela que je crée cette fic.

Elle contiendra plein de choses : des drabbles, des textes plus longs, des pensées jetées sur le papier. Tout ce que notre histoire me suggère.

Encore une chose : je continue à écrire les autres fics. J'aime tellement mettre en scène tous ces personnages, imaginer de nouvelles histoires. Et je remercie d'ailleurs encore Shura de les relire, de me donner son avis, même si je sais qu'il n'aime pas trop que je sois dans d'autres bras que les siens !

Bonne lecture !


	2. Réveils

_Ils sont autour de moi M'encerclent. Ne me laissent aucune chance de fuir. Leurs regards mauvais me transpercent. Je te cherche. Ne te vois pas. Je crispe mes poings. Où es-tu ? Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ?_

J'ouvre les yeux sur le noir de la chambre seulement tranché par le rayon de lune qui passe par la fenêtre. J'écoute attentivement. Rien. Aucun bruit d'armure, pas un cri. Seuls les hululements d'une chouette lacèrent le silence. Un peu haletant, je porte la main à mon front, essuie la sueur qui y perle. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Sous mes doigts, je sens ta peau. La tête sur ta poitrine, j'entends les battements si rassurants de ton cœur qui bat aussi un peu pour moi, maintenant. Je souris, caresse ta taille. Un frisson passe sous mes doigts. Je te sais endormi et pourtant tes bras se resserrent autour du moi. Je soupire. Me sentir ainsi entouré. A l'abri d'eux, au creux de ta force.

Sous le voile de la nuit complice de notre secret, je me rendors en murmurant : Je t'aime, Shura.

* * *

Je t'ai senti bouger sur moi. J'ai cru entendre ta voix. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tu dors pourtant paisiblement. Ma main caresse tes cheveux, mes doigts passent dans tes mèches bleutées. Tu as posé la tête sur ma poitrine et je sens ton souffle sur ma peau.

Je penche la tête, dépose un baiser sur tes cheveux. Je caresse ton épaule, savourant la chaleur de ton corps nu contre le mien. Je ne peux plus trouver le sommeil sans toi. Je souris en repensant à notre première nuit et à celles qui l'ont suivie. J'en veux encore tant d'autres.

Je te serre un peu plus dans mes bras. Le rayon de la lune éclaire ton visage. Tu es si beau. Tu es à moi. Je t'aime, Albafica.

* * *

Je remue un peu sur toi. Ce cauchemar ne me lâche pas. Je cours à travers ces pièces. Je te cherche. Je hurle ton nom. Seul l'écho me répond. J'ai l'impression que ce Palais n'a pas de fin, que jamais je ne te trouverai. J'ouvre les portes, cherche les traces de ton Cosmos. Je suis perdu sans toi. Je gémis dans mon sommeil.

_Tu bouges sur moi. Je me réveille, sens ta respiration s'accélérer et ton corps se raidir. Encore ces cauchemars qui hantent tes nuits. Je passe ma main sur ta joue, murmure : Albafica._

J'entends ta voix qui m'appelle, me tire de mon sommeil. Je sens que ma respiration est haletante, que mon corps tremble.

_C'est fini, Albafica. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre._

J'ouvre les yeux, à demi endormi, je me relève un peu.

_Je prends ton visage entre mes mains._

Tu me rassures, t'inquiètes. Oui, je vais bien. Je sais que tu es là, maintenant. La réalité t'a rendu à moi. Je cherche tes lèvres.

_Tu approches tes lèvres des miennes, tes yeux reflètent encore l'emprise d'Hypnos. J'écarte une mèche de cheveux de ton visage, caresse ta nuque lorsque ma langue s'introduit dans ta bouche._

Je frémis au contact de tes lèvres, je soupire quand nos langues se touchent. Tes mains viennent caresser mon dos. Je ne veux pas que ce baiser s'arrête.

_Je pourrais t'embrasser toute la nuit._

A bout de souffle, je te regarde. Mon corps frémit tant j'ai envie de toi. « Je ne veux plus dormir. »

_Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos jusque sur tes fesses. La douleur qu'a fait naître ce baiser au creux de mes reins est si forte. « Je ne pourrais plus dormir cette nuit.»_


	3. La cuisine du Sanctuaire

Le soleil inonde généreusement la cuisine de ses rayons. J'ai suspendu mon mouvement, tenant encore en main le couteau qui tranchait les tomates, la tête reposant sur mes poings, je te regarde. Tes mains plongent dans la pâte, la malaxent, la caressent. Je soupire. Je voudrais être sa place.

_Je relève la tête et te vois rêvassant. A quoi peux-tu bien penser ? « Albafica, lâche ce couteau, tu vas te faire mal. » Tu sors de ta rêverie, pose le couteau, tes joues rosissent. Tu as l'air d'un petit animal pris à faire une bêtise. Je me penche vers toi, embrasse ton front. « Ce serait tellement dommage d'abîmer de si jolies mains. » Tu relèves la tête, je sais ce que tu veux. Mais si je te le donne, nous ne serons jamais prêts à temps._

« J'ai terminé, Shura. Et toi ? » Je me lève, viens derrière toi. Passe mes bras autour de ta taille, pose ma joue contre la tienne et envie de nouveau cette pâte à laquelle tu accordes toute ton attention. Je te serre contre moi.

_« Bientôt. Et tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? » Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que l'étonnement passe sur ton visage. Ma joue contre la tienne, je souris. « Et le dessert ? » Ton rire résonne dans la pièce._

« Le dessert ? Le dessert, c'est moi ! » Je t'embrasse au creux du cou, descends une main sur ta cuisse. « Ou toi. Ce sera selon notre envie. » Tu tournes la tête vers moi, j'en profite pour te voler un baiser.

_Je voulais te réprimander, encore te dire d'arrêter de jouer. Mais tes lèvres qui caressent les miennes, je ne peux pas y résister. Je me tourne vers toi. Mes mains délaissent la pâte, passent sur ton visage, semant de la farine sur tes joues. Je te prends par le menton, attire tes lèvres aux miennes. C'est si bon._

Ma main remonte le long de ton dos, vient caresser ta nuque. Ta langue pénètre dans ma bouche, s'enroule autour de la mienne. Tu me serres contre toi, je soupire d'aise. C'est si délicieux. Tu me penches doucement en arrière tout en m'embrassant. Je sens une de tes mains quitter mon corps. J'entends la vaisselle qui se fracasse sur le sol. Je te serre encore plus contre moi.

_Je te couche sur la table, la farine vient parsemer le bleu de tes cheveux. Je me penche vers toi, embrasse ta nuque. Tant pis pour le repas. Tant pis pour le dessert. J'enlève ta chemise, caresse ton torse. Mes mains laissent des sillons blancs sur ta peau._


End file.
